


binge watching

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [21]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blueberries, Cuddles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: hey my sweet little fishstick:( can you please serve up some snazziliciously adorable fluff (tons of cuddles) where they're watching queer eye after a long day at work. o and they really like fruit salad with blueberries.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	binge watching

It wasn’t every day that they got to laze around and do nothing. But Christmas break was the perfect time to do _nothing_. ****

“Rog, are we caught up?” Deaky yelled from the living room.

“Uhhhhh,” Roger yelled back, searching the fridge for any food his mum might have left behind. _Fucking fruit salad,_ he thought with a grimace. “I think we have like a season to go.” He finally responded, gabbing the bowl of fruit salad and a fork.

The drummer made his way over, hearing the clicks of the remote as his boyfriend tried to find where they left off. This was their tradition on days off. Binge-watching and cuddling until they either had to use the bathroom or were so hungry they could hardly stand. On these days, they kicked Brian and Freddie out of the flat but today, they were already at their parents’ house, celebrating the holidays.

“Is that the only food we have?” The bassist whined, seeing the bowl in Roger’s hands. “I feel like blueberries should be out of season.”

The older man just rolled his eyes and flopped on the couch and pulled up a blanket, giving his lover an expectant look.

“Yes, this is the only food we have. Not exactly a Christmas feast but it’s better than nothing,” He pointed out, enjoying the warmth of the other as he snuggled close. “And you like blueberries don’t you?”

“Well yes, but not to binge-watch. I want gross, awful food to eat while I watch Antoni call people out.” Deaky huffed, stealing a berry out of spite.

Roger rolled his eyes fondly, turning his attention to the TV where the Fab 5 were currently harassing their next victim.

Throughout their viewing, the number of blueberries dwindled. Halfway through, Roger threw one at John and began a battle, going through them at a rapid rate (John won when he caught on in his mouth).

Just as it turned to 5, John stretched and began to sit up, only for the blond man to pull him back into his chest, making him land with an _oomf_.

“And where do you think you’re going, mister?” Roger teased, wrapping his arms around him and tugging him closer so their noses brushed.

“Well, I was going to but the bowl back but since I’m here…” He murmured, placing a delicate hand on Roger’s cheek. Then he planted a hard kiss on his lips and pulled away before it could get more heated.

The younger man peeled himself away from his partner and walked to the kitchen with the bowl and a smirk.


End file.
